Osteoporosis is a disease of increased bone fragility that results from estrogen deficiency and aging. It is a major public health problem with nearly 50% of Caucasian women and 25% of Caucasian men at risk for an osteoporotic fracture in their lifetimes (Publication from National Osteoporosis Foundation). Accordingly, osteoporosis represents a significant health concern.
A decrease in the number of mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) in the bone marrow with aging leads to reduced osteogenesis and may be the most important factor responsible for reduced bone formation and increase bone fragility (Heersche, J. N., C. G. Bellows, and Y. Ishida, J Prosthet Dent, 1998, 79(1): p. 14-6.; Ettinger, M. P., Arch Intern Med, 2003. 163(18): p. 2237-46). Currently, nearly all of the treatments for osteoporosis reduce bone loss by decreasing osteoclastic bone resorption and thereby preventing the further breakdown of bone. Importantly, this class of drugs does not restore the lost bone structure. Therapeutic modalities that target bone formation by either increasing the number and or the activity of osteoblasts may be a more attractive approach that will enhance bone formation and promote bone regeneration. Although bone regeneration by induction of osteogenesis from MSCs is a rational strategy to treat osteoporosis, systemic infusions of MSCs in vivo has failed to promote an osteogenic response in bone due to the inability of MSCs to migrate to the bone surface which is a major clinical problem for MSC transplantation (Gao, J., et al., Cells Tissues Organs, 2001. 169(1): p. 12-20; Meyerrose, T. E., et al., Stem Cells, 2007, 25(1): p. 220-7). In addition, engraftment of the MSCs requires donor ablation using chemotherapy and/or radiation which may result in concomitant damage to endogenous mesenchymal cells (Bacigalupo, A., Best Pract Res Clin Haematol, 2004, 17(3): p. 387-99).
Cell adhesion is a process by which cells associate with each other, migrate towards a specific target, or localize within the extracellular matrix. Cell adhesion constitutes one of the fundamental mechanisms underlying numerous biological phenomena. Investigations into the molecular basis for cell adhesion have revealed that various cell surface macromolecules, collectively known as cell adhesion molecules or receptors, mediate cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions. For example, members of the integrin family of cell surface receptors mediate cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions and regulate cell motility, migration, survival, and proliferation (Hynes, Cell, 69: 11-25 (1992); Hynes, Cell, 1110:673-687 (2002)). Integrins are non-covalent heterodimeric complexes consisting of two subunits, α and β. There are at least 18 different α subunits and at least 8 different β subunits.
Mesenchymal stem cells within the bone marrow have a multi-lineage potential and represent a mixture of precursors for mesenchymal-derived cell types including osteoblasts, chondrocytes and adipocytes (Owen, M. et al., Ciba Found Symp, 1988, 136: p. 42-60; Bruder, S. P., et al., J Cell Biochem, 1994, 56(3): p. 283-94; Prockop, D. J., Science, 1997, 276(5309): p. 71-4). Bone cells at all maturation stages rely heavily on cell-matrix and cell-cell interactions (Mukherjee, S., et al., J Clin Invest, 2008, 118(2): p. 491-504; Grzesik, W. J. and P. G. Robey, J Bone Miner Res, 1994, 9(4): p. 487-96; Vukicevic, S., et al., Cell, 1990, 63(2): p. 437-45; Mbalaviele, G., et al., J Bone Miner Res, 2006, 21(12): p. 1821-7). Bone marrow is the site where the committed osteoblast progenitors reside, and the osteogenic differentiation is the default pathway for MSC lineage commitment (Halleux, C., et al., J Musculoskelet Neuronal Interact, 2001, 2(1): p. 71-6; Muraglia, A., et al., J Cell Sci, 2000, 113 (Pt 7): p. 1161-6). Mobilization of the osteoblastic progenitors to the bone surface is a critical step for the osteoblasts to mature and form mineralized tissue (Adams, G. B., et al., Nature, 2006, 439(7076): p. 599-603; Chen, X. D., et al., J Bone Miner Res, 2007, 22(12): p. 1943-56). Once the osteoblastic progenitors are “directed” to the bone surface, they synthesize a range of proteins including osteocalcin, osteopontin, bone sialoprotein, osteonectin, collagen-I and fibronectin that will further enhance the adhesion and maturation of osteoblasts (Gronthos, S., et al., Periodontol 2000, 2006, 41: p. 188-95; Gronthos, S., et al., Bone, 2001, 28(2): p. 174-81; Gronthos, S., et al., J Bone Miner Res, 1997, 12(8): p. 1189-97). These interactions are largely mediated by transmembrane integrin receptors that primarily utilize an arginine-glycine-aspartate (RGD) sequence to identify and bind to specific ligands. MSCs express integrins α1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 11, CD51 (integrin αV), and CD29 (integrins β1) (Brooke, G., et al., Stem Cells Dev, 2008). Integrins α1β1, α2β1, αvβ1, αvβ5, α5β1 and α4β1 are reported to be expressed in the osteoblastic cells (Grzesik, W. J. and Robey, P. G., J Bone Miner Res, 1994, 9(4): p. 487-96; Gronthos, S., et al., Bone, 2001, 28(2): p. 174-81; Gronthos, S., et al., J Bone Miner Res, 1997. 12(8): p. 1189-97; Cowles, E. A., L. L. Brailey, and G. A. Gronowicz, J Biomed Mater Res, 2000, 52(4): p. 725-37). Overexpression of α4 Integrin on MSCs has been reported to increase homing of the MSCs to bone (Mukherjee, S., et al., J Clin Invest, 2008, 118(2): p. 491-504).
Bisphosphonates are widely used for the treatment of osteoporosis. This class of drugs is also used as a “vehicle” for delivering bone-targeted drugs to osseous tissue as prodrugs based on their biphosphonic moiety. Bisphosphonates have been used to deliver sustained release diclofenac, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug to bone in rats (Hirabayashi, H., et al., J Control Release, 2001, 70(1-2): p. 183-91). The bisphosphonate dose needed for this drug-delivery purpose is usually 10-100 fold lower than the doses needed for the treatments of osteoporosis, hypocalcaemia, Paget's disease or metastatic bone cancer.
It is well-understood that bone formation is beneficial for the treatment of a wide variety of disparate disorders in mammals including simple aging, bone degeneration and osteoporosis, fracture healing, fusion or arthrodesis, osteogenesis imperfecta, etc., as well as for successful installation of various medical orthopedic and periodontal implants such as screws, rods, titanium cage for spinal fusion, hip joints, knee joint, ankle joints, shoulder joints, dental plates and rods, etc.
Increasing bone mineralization to treat conditions characterized at least in part by increased bone resorption, such as osteopenia, bone fractures, osteoporosis, arthritis, tumor metastases, Paget's disease and other metabolic bone disorders, using cathepsin K inhibitors and TGF-beta binding proteins, etc., are well-known as shown by U.S. Publication No. 2004/0235728 to Selwyn Aubrey Stoch, published Nov. 25, 2004, and Mary E. Brunkow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,445 and U.S. Publication No. 2004/0009535, published Jan. 15, 2004. In the Brunkow '445 patent and '535 publication, the TGF-beta binding proteins include Sost polypeptide (full length and short peptide) antibodies that interfere with the interaction between the TGF-beta binding protein sclerostin and a TGF-beta superfamily member, and in particular a bone morphogenic protein. In the Brunkow '445 patent a novel family of human TGF-beta binding proteins and nucleic acids encoding them are recited. The protein binds to at least human bone morphogenic protein-5 and human bone morphogenic protein-6. The aforementioned diseases are due to a systemic loss of bone mineral and thus the administration of the antibody therapeutic is for the systemic (whole body) increase in bone mineral density.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0165799, published Jul. 27, 2006, teaches a bone-filling composition for stimulating bone-formation and bone-consolidation comprising biocompatible calcium sulfate and viscous biopolymers. The composition is intended to be administered into the missing part of injured bone without diffusing to surrounding organs.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/025604, published Nov. 17, 2005, shows induction of bone formation by mechanically inducing an increase in osteoblast activity and elevating systemic blood concentration of a bone anabolic agent, including optionally elevating systemic blood concentration of an antiresorptive agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,576,175, issued Aug. 18, 2009, shows α4β1 integrin ligands that display high binding affinity, specificity, and stability. The ligands comprise a peptide having n independently selected amino acids, wherein at least one amino acid is an unnatural amino acid or a D-amino acid, and wherein n is an integer of from 3 to 20.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/0021379, published Jan. 28, 2010, shows antibody conjugates comprising a targeting agent covalently attached to an antibody or fragment thereof. The targeting agent includes a ligand comprising a peptide or peptidomimetic specific for an integrin receptor such as the α4β1 integrin.
What is needed in the art is new compositions and methods for treating osteoporosis and promoting bone growth. Surprisingly, the present invention meets these and other needs.